wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Eclipse of the Moon
Total Eclipse of the Moon is the fourth episode of the second series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood, which was first broadcast on September 17th, 2013. Summary A lunar eclipse gives the Wolfbloods a chance to experience something new, and Shannon reveals a hidden talent. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Today is a lunar eclipse so Stoneybridge is having a festival to celebrate it much to Jana's surprise as she thought only Wolfbloods celebrated the eclipse. A poster on the school noticeboard is searching for auditions for a good female singer to play the years Lunar Queen the 3 K's are reluctant to put their names up claiming it's all a lot of rubbish but soon change their mind when they find out the school heartthrob Harry Averwood & his band are going to be playing at the festival then suddenly from out of nowhere they hear a harmonious singing voice finding the source of the singing to be Shannon Kelly, Harry is smitten and also very impressed much to the 3 K's horror. Jana explains to Rhydian (who has never experienced a Lunar Eclipse before) that wolfing out senses are active but that the wolf is on the inside this time instead of being on the outside (basically the wolf becomes human) and pleads with Rhydian he spends the eclipse with her on the moors, Rhydian is hesitant and tells her he'll think about it. Meanwhile Shannon is on stage about to give in her audition for the Lunar Queen but as the music plays and she sings her stagefright kicks in and she flees the hall much to the laughter of the 3 K's & the situation is made worse as Jana joins in on the laughing, Rhydian tells her off for being so insensitive towards her friend. Jana follows Shannon home and apologises for laughing at her & offers to help her by giving her a healing potion from her pack called Dolhdrenc which is meant to boost confidence and remedy fear and nervousness, Shannon thanks her but refuses the Dolhdrenc but soon changes her mind when the 3 K's continue to bully her & she singe loudly and passionatly in the next audition much to the 3 K's dissapointment and Maddys suspicion. Maddy catches Shannon in the girls toilets taking another swig of the Dolhdrenc & reprimands her for doing something so stupid Shannon snaps telling Maddy to stop interfering & that she's fine, Maddy confrounts Jana outside in frount of Rhydian & Tom, Jana demands she's not trying to hurt her but trying to help her but Maddy argues that she hasn't helped her but given her an easy way out, Jana tries to get the potion back off Shannon to try and make Maddy happy but Shannon turns agressive on Maddy telling her she chose to take the potion and that she can look after herself. Back at the smiths Daniel & Emma are already clowning around giving piggyback rides & like a practiced orator Rhydian casually claims that Jana is going to the fair much to Emma & Daniels alarm Rhydian suggests they can go find her and once the eclipse starts they'll keep her up on the moors Emma & Daniel reluctantly agree giving thme sunglasses and gloves to hide their silver veins and yellow eyes. At the festival the 3 K's again demoralize Shannon and not thinking clearly she drinks the whole bottle of Dolhdrenc and stumbles into the fair ouside disorientated much to Toms alarm as she tells him the potion has given her wolfblood abilities that she can hear & smell everything. Meanwhile up on the moors Rhydian & Maddy meet up with Jana and have a play and rough and tumble together. Tom demands of Shannon she's got to sick up the potion or else she'll get worse & he runs to Bernies stall at the festival and grabs some banana milkshake the only thing that makes Shannon sick & she sucessfully rids herself of the potion. Maddy up on the moors with Rhydian & Jana uses Eolas to see what going on in the festival & finds Shannon shaking and trembling on a parkbench outside the festival, alarmed Maddy, Rhydian & Jana pop thier sunglesses and gloves on rushing to Shannons aid. Jana is shocked Shannon drunk it all but is equally glad she's now alright, Shannon claims she can't sing that she has stagefright to which Maddy tells her to grow up and that she can really sing and she should get up and show up the 3 K's instead of being a frightened cub the rest of her life she and Rhydian and Jana then race back towards the moors as they are nearing the brink of transforming into wolves again. Shannon returns to the festival mustering the courage she begins to sing her confidence rising with every verse & before the last chorus wolf~Maddy ,wolf~Jana & wolf~Rhydian lift their wolf muzzles to the sky and howl joyfully Tom & Shannon give each other knowing smiles as Shannon finishes the song. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to the song Total Eclipse of the Heart. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Wolfblood